


The Couch Fic

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch Fic

Growling, Andre slams open the door to the hideout. Today, things went no where near according to plan. In fact, it all went so horribly, he ended up in the line of fire and was now dirty and bruised up. A shot to the head has left it aching and it was safe to say the man was a little more than pissed. 

"Reflux," he snarls, looking for the other man. He really needed to punch something right now. Strangely, he gets no reply from the always obedient man.

"REFLUX!" Shouting again, Andre stomps into another room, finding the man he searched for laying on a couch, soundly asleep. Reflux wasn’t exactly a light sleeper, though rarely was he ever able to sleep through Andy’s shrill shouting. 

Approaching him, Andre takes note of the bags under his eyes, how tired he looked, despite being in a peaceful sleep. Now that the Lum thought about it, it has been awhile since he saw him sleep. Lately all he did was over work the Knaaren.

Andre realizes then he’s also tired, having been too caught up with his plans to sleep and especially now after taking a beating. With a sigh, he picks up the man’s arm and crawls under it. Awkwardly, he cuddles up against him while he falls asleep.


End file.
